POWIEDZ MI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: tłumaczenie. autor Baranduin. Bag End. 2 lata po Orodruinie.


** i**

- Powiedz mu, żeby przyszedł do stołu. Obiad stygnie.

- Nie przypuszczam, żeby był głodny.

Rosie stała naprzeciwko Sama z rękami wspartymi na biodrach. Dmuchnięciem odganiając niesforne loki z czoła przyszpiliła go swym najlepszym spojrzeniem pt. „sama wiem, co tu będzie najlepsze". Ale niczego to nie poprawiło. Sam po prostu gapił się w podłogę.

- Nie pamiętasz, jaki dziś dzień? – Zapytał.

- Dla mnie dzień prania, to wiem. I gorąco dzisiaj – zbyt gorąco, jak na marzec.

- Dwa lata, od dnia, gdy byliśmy na Górze Przeznaczenia. Źle znosi tą rocznicę.

- Od siedzenia w zamknięciu w tym dusznym gabinecie, każdemu byłoby gorzej, dowolnego dnia. Jak dzień po dniu tam przesiaduje skrobiąc w tej, swojej książce… To cud, że nie oszalał od tego do dziś.

- Musi… musi to wszystko zapisać.

- Dla kogo?

Sam zmieszał się nieco.

– Cóż, musi dokończyć co Bilbo zaczął, jak sądzę. To pisanie pomaga mu, jakby wydobyć to na zewnątrz.

Rosie roześmiała się i usiadła mu na kolanie otaczając jego kark ramionami.

- Och Sam, naprawdę cię kocham, ale czasami jesteś takim głuptasem.

- Że cooo?

- Jak niby to może mu pomóc, jeżeli jedynie to zapisuje, ale nie wypowiada do kogoś, bezpośrednio? Jak dla mnie to trucizna jedynie spływa mu z palców na kartkę i wraca przez oczy. Czy zauważyłeś, żeby robił się silniejszy? Zauważyłeś, żeby było mu lepiej? Jeżeli tak, to masz lepszy wzrok ode mnie. Na moje oko to on marnieje, z każdym dniem. Odmawianie kolejnego obiadu też tutaj nic nie pomoże.

Sam westchnął i pogłaskał Rosie po włosach, śniade palce przesunęły się po jej karku.

- Wiem. Ale co mogę zrobić? Nie zmuszę go żeby wyszedł, nie zmuszę go, żeby przestał pisać tę książkę. To nie byłoby właściwe.

Rosie spojrzała na swego Sama z przemyślnym błyskiem w oku.

- A czy opowiada tobie? Wystarczająco wiele godzin spędzacie razem w tym pokoju.

- Czy opowiada mi co?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Czy opowiada o tym, co się działo.

- Czemuż miałby opowiadać? Też tam byłem, przecież wiesz całą drogę, każdy krok.

- Wiem o tym i znam, każdy krok twojej drogi z nim, jakbym sama ją przeszła z tobą. Ogarniają mnie ciarki, jak tylko o tym pomyślę, o tym przez co wy wszyscy przeszliście.

- To, o co ci chodzi?

- Nie wiem, pewnie chodziło mi o to, czy opowiada ci, jak to było od jego strony? Powiedział ci, jak to wszystko wyglądało dla niego?

Sam oparł policzek o głowę Rosie i rzekł cicho do jej włosów

– Nie, nie za wiele. Zapytałem go raz czy dwa, gdy byłem we wspomnieniowym nastroju, ale nie chciał mówić. Powiedział, że najlepiej zostawić to w spokoju. Przecież nie mogę go zmuszać, prawda?

- Nie Samie, ty nie możesz. Szczególnie nie ty, z pośród wszystkich.

Rosie zsunęła się z jego kolan i usiadła przy stole.

– Chodź, obiad nie stanie się lepszy, jak będziemy tak siedzieli całe popołudnie.

Przez resztę wieczoru była cicha i milcząca. W środku nocy, gdy spacerowała usiłując uśpić Elanor zobaczyła światło pod drzwiami gabinetu, ale nie zajrzała do środka.

Następny dzień przyniósł cudowną pogodę i upał. Sam wstał wcześnie i wyszedł do pracy w ogrodzie, zamierzał sprawdzić jakieś sadzonki, co to je posadził niedawno koło stawu. Rosie krzątała się po domu – pozmywała naczynia, wykąpała Elanor. Froda nie było widać ani słychać przez całe rano. Około południa poszła do jego sypialni, ale ta była pusta, a łóżko zasłane. Westchnąwszy Rosie poszła zajrzeć do gabinetu. Frodo spał przy swym biurku z głową na stercie papierów, a w palcach zaciskał kryształowy naszyjnik od Arweny. Rosie poczuła wyrzuty, że nie weszła wczoraj wieczorem i nie przekonała go, żeby się położył. Stanęła za nim i lekko potrząsnęła jego ramieniem. Frodo obudził się szybko. Spojrzał na nią. Pod oczami miał sine smugi, które zdawały się być ciemniejsze z każdym dniem.

- Rose. Która to godzina?

– Koło południa. Źle, że nie poszedłeś wczoraj do łóżka.

Rosie rozmasowywała spięte mięsnie na jego karku z zadowoleniem słysząc westchnięcie ulgi.

- Jak dobrze.

- I tak być powinno. To biurko nie jest odpowiednią poduszką dla twojej głowy, wiesz. Chodźże do kuchni, zjesz coś. Wczoraj znowu nie zjadłeś obiadu.

- Za chwilę przyjdę. Nie jestem głodny.

Rose zostawiła ten temat i zakrzątnęła się bez celu po pokoju podnosząc upuszczoną książkę i odkładając ją na półkę, wygładzając pomięte papiery. Odwracała się od Froda, aby nie zobaczył jej drżących warg.

Jej głos był łagodny, kiedy powiedziała – Przegapiłam wczoraj waszą rocznicę. Przepraszam.

Odwróciła się do niego i nie wiedziała czy śmiać się czy płakać, gdy go zobaczyła – Frodo siedział wyprostowany, cały spięty, a oczy błądziły mu na wszystkie strony.

_Wygląda, jak królik gotów do ucieczki. Cóż, to taki królik, co mi się nie wyrwie._ – pomyślała.

- Naprawdę zamierzałam wczoraj porozmawiać z tobą. Pewnie przegapiłam swoją okazję, kiedy nie przyszedłeś na obiad.

Frodo gapił się na nią poruszając ustami. W końcu powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem – Wszystko w porządku. To był tylko kolejny dzień.

- Ach, kolejny dzień. Kolejny dzień zamykania się tu i torturowania się tymi wspomnieniami, których nie opowiesz nikomu poza tą przeklętą książką.

Nic nie odpowiedział, a tylko spojrzał na Rosie tymi niemożliwymi, szerokimi oczami, błagając ją, aby już sobie poszła i zostawiła go z jego pisaniem.

_Używa tego spojrzenia trochę zbyt często. Dzisiaj ono na mnie nie podziała. _

A głośno rzekła – Wiesz, naprawdę powinnam cię przeprosić.

- Za co?

- Za nie zapytanie o twoje przygody. Niebiosa wiedzą, że słyszałam to raz za razem od Sama, bo odrobina przechwałek tkwi nawet w najskromniejszym hobbicie. Ale nie wydaje mi się, co bym usłyszała, choćby słóweczko od ciebie samego Panie Frodo. Tak mi się zdaje, że ominęła mnie najważniejsza część opowieści.

Frodo przechylił głowę, jak zahipnotyzowany ptak.

- Nie… nie. Sam opowiedział ci wszystko co najważniejsze.

– Och, wątpię w to.

Rose przysunęła sobie krzesło blisko Froda i usiadła. Wychyliła się i przycisnęła swoją dłoń do jego serca, które biło dziko.

Frodo wyszeptał.

– Proszę… to nie ma znaczenia… nie ważne.

- Myślę, że ma znaczenie. Ma dla mnie. Jak sądzisz, jak się czuję widząc, jak chudniesz i bledniesz każdego dnia? Nie jest to komplement dla mojego gotowania.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, krzywiąc się jednak wewnętrznie na widok niezdrowych rumieńców na zwykle jasnej skórze.

- Trzeba to zrobić. Potem będzie łatwiej, nawet jeśli teraz boli.

Ujęła jego dłonie w swoje, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem bliznę po palcu.

– Nie polepszy ci się, jeśli nie opowiesz o tym nikomu, poza tą cholerną książką.

- Nie zrozumiałabyś.

- Jak możesz to wiedzieć, dopóki nie spróbujesz? Niech to, nie obsypujesz mnie dzisiaj komplementami.

- To nie właściwe, żebyś słuchała o takich rzeczach. Nie powinnaś ich słyszeć. Nikt nie powinien.

- To prawda. Nikt nie powinien, nawet ty.

Frodo ponownie wypróbował na niej błagalne spojrzenie.

- I to także nie podziała. Użyłeś tego smutnego spojrzenia na mnie ostatni raz.

Frodo zamrugał. Rosie roześmiała się (był to śmiech albo krzyk, ale nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na płacz) i pogładziła jego policzek wyczuwając ostre kości pod papierową skórą.

- Opowiedz mi swoją historię. – Powiedziała z czułością.

Frodo zapadł się w swój fotel i spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją, na której widok nieco się wzdrygnęła.

- Cóż, ja… ja… - zaśmiał się i powiedział – Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Gdzie chcesz, żeby zaczął?

- Cóż, większość ludzi zaczyna od początku. Ale skoro wiem, że ty nie jesteś, jak większość możesz zacząć skąd chcesz a ja zapytam, jeśli nie zrozumiem.

Frodo pokiwał głową poważne i zaczął opowiadać. Głos mu w pierwszej chwili trochę zachrypł od długiego nieużywania. On pierwszy zamknął oczy, a potem i Rosie zamknęła, gdy miękki głos podążał w przód, i w przód, opowiadając jej o rzeczach, których nie mogłaby sobie wyobrazić nawet w najmroczniejszym koszmarze.

_Tak wiele bólu. _

I głos ten podążał w przód, w zacienionym pokoju, podczas, gdy na zewnątrz ptaki śpiewały w jasne, oblane słonecznym blaskiem popołudnie Shire.

- Jesteś głodny Samie?

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?

Rose zaparskała nad garnkiem owsianki, którą mieszała pewną dłonią – owsianka zachlupotała na nią w odpowiedzi.

– Jakbym nie znała kroków własnego męża.

Zestawiając garnek z ognia – przypalona owsianka nigdy nie wychodzi nikomu na zdrowie, nawet komuś tak słonecznemu, jak jej Sam – odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego.

_Och, niech to…_ pomyślała, gdy patrzyła na niego opierającego się o drzwi i wycierającego twarz po umyciu. _Co on zrobił, przyniósł kawałek słońca z sobą? _

- Usiądź. Śniadanie prawie gotowe. Głodny?

- Faktycznie.

Po drodze do stołu Sam pochylił się nad kołyską Elanor. Z szerokim uśmiechem pogładził policzek śpiącej córki wierzchem umytej dłoni. Jego krzesło zaskrzypiało na kaflach podłogi, gdy je przysuwał do stołu i pakował łyżkę do parującej miski, którą Rosie postawiła przed nim. Oczywiście nie była to zwykła owsianka, o nie – nie z brązowym cukrem wytłaczającym w niej małe wąwozy, z obfitą pokrywą z masła roztapiającego się w stawach z żółtej śmietany, i z suszonymi porzeczkami. Och, była to tak wspaniała owsianka, jakiej tylko można chcieć i pierwszy łyk to potwierdził. Tylko jedna rzecz czyniła ten poranek mniej niż doskonałym.

– Mam po niego iść? – Zapytał Sam.

Rose odłożyła chochlę i spojrzała na nią z namysłem przez chwilę.

– Nie… nie dzisiaj. Pozwól mu spać.

Pokręciła głową i znów wzięła chochlę nabierając nią górę ciepłego, słodkiego śniadania. – Zasłużył na ten odpoczynek, jak mi się zdaje.

Sam potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

- Ano, owszem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby od miesięcy spał tak dobrze… ani tak długo i twardo. To była dobra rzecz, którą zrobiłaś wczoraj.

Sięgnął przez stół i uścisnął jej dłoń.

– Dziękuję ci. Nie mogłem tego sam zrobić.

Rosie poczuła, jak się rumieni na karku, gdy odepchnęła dłoń Sama, chociaż nie wcześniej, jak sama mocno ją ścisnęła. – Ty zrobiłeś to, co musiałeś i to, wtedy, kiedy się to najbardziej liczyło.

Gdy Sam nic nie odpowiedział – tylko zagapił się na nią w ten, swój uparty sposób, który sprawiał, że czuła się znów, jak dwudziestolatka przypatrująca się mu niegdyś kątem oka, gdy spacerowała po alei pod Bag Endem – Rose wstała od stołu i obróciła się do paleniska. Gdy czekała, aż żelazna patelnia się nagrzeje wyciągnęła jajka oraz bekon, i ukroiła grube kromki chleba do smażenia.

Brzęk łyżki był jedynym dźwiękiem aż do chwili, gdy bekon uderzył w patelnię z sykiem. Gdy słono-słodki aromat wypełnił kuchnię Rosie zapytała

- Jakie chcesz jajka… sadzone?

- Rozbełtane. – Odpowiedział głos, ale nie Sama.

Rose nie odwróciła się, nie musiała ani nie chciała, nie z tymi nagłymi łzami piekącymi ją w oczach.

- Bełtane zatem… a ty Sam?

- A mogą być takie same.. hej!

Rosie obróciła się, aby zobaczyć żarliwą walkę nad resztką Samowej owsianki. Uśmiechając się szeroko zanurzyła chochlę w garnku i nałożyła więcej do tego co było obecnie miską Froda. Podając mu cukier i śmietankę, masło i porzeczki powiedziała z przekąsem – Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę zjeść to wszystko? Nie żebym się skarżyła, wiesz…

Jeśli Rose myślała, że Sam wchodząc do domu przyniósł słońce z sobą, to gdy Frodo spojrzał w jej oczy poczuła, że samo niebo przyszło również. Czyste, niebieskie, niezachmurzone niebo Shire, ciepłego, wiosennego poranka, takiego jak dziś.

Dobrze, że nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby Frodo pożarł całą owsiankę, ponieważ i tak nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi poza mruknięciami typu "mmm …"

A to była najlepsza odpowiedź, na jaką mogła mieć nadzieję.

- Rose – dziewczyno… bekon?

- Ojej, faktycznie!

Odwróciła się do paleniska i uratowała zwijające się plasterki, na chwilę zanim stały się dymiącymi węgielkami.

- Podsmażysz mi chleb Sam?

Sam przyłączył się do niej przy palenisku. Sam wziął kromki chleba i zapakował je na ruszt w kominku zanim uklęknął przy wesołym płomieniu grillując także sobie twarz. On i Rosie wymieniali się przy pilnowaniu pieczonego chleba, smażonego bekonu oraz jajecznicy – tańcząc wokoło siebie, gdy nakrywali do stołu – i rzucając sobie nad stołem spojrzenia pełne radosnego zaskoczenia. Bo, gdy Frodo skończył owsiankę – tylko wylizywanie wyczyściłoby miskę dokładniej – podszedł do kołyski, czekając na jajecznicę z bekonem. Wyjął Elanor z kołyski i trzymał ją przy swym policzku, a jasnozłote loki dziecka ułożyły się dokoła jego twarzy, która co Rosie zauważyła, z pewnością nie była już taka ziemista, jak wczoraj. Z pewnością był tam lekki rumieniec, który nie pochodził od ciepła w kuchennym piecu. Gdy Rosie poczuła, że igiełki łez w oczach znowu jej grozą, otrząsnęła się i rzekła

- Zamierzasz ją nakarmić, jeśli się obudzi? Bo ja zamierzam cieszyć się śniadaniem.

Frodo uśmiechnął się i nie tylko ustami. Nosem rozburzył włosy na głowie śpiącej Ellie i odłożył ją do kołyski, otulając ją ciepło. Minutę potem – a sądząc po burczeniu w brzuchu Froda pewnie z pół godziny – we troje usiedli do głównej części śniadania. Peklowany w miodzie bekon usmażył się do perfekcyjnej chrupkości, przez co jajecznica wydawała się bardziej jedwabista i maślana. Spory stosik kromek, który wydawał się Samowi za duży podczas smażenia, miał okazję znikać w ciągu minut. Okrągły dzbanek świeżego mleka stał pośrodku stołu zbierając na sobie skraplające się zimno. Ponieważ to trójka hobbitów siedziała przy śniadaniu nie było słychać za wiele rozmowy poza zdaniami typu „proszę sól". Po kilku minutach koncentracji na jedzeniu Frodo podniósł głowę i spytał

- Mamy jakiś dżem?

Rosie poderwała się.

– Oczywiście… zapomniałam. A jaki?

– Och, truskawkowy… niby czemu miałbym chcieć jakikolwiek inny?

Frodo i Sam spojrzeli na siebie i przewrócili oczami. Truskawkowy dżem Rosie był znany, jako najlepszy w Shire, ponieważ wygrał błękitną szarfę na ostatnim letnim jarmarku w Białych Wzgórzach. I nawet Marigold nie zaprzeczała temu twierdzeniu, chociaż Rose nie za bardzo chciała się podzielić, choćby jednym słoikiem ze swoją bratową.

Zanim Rose miała szansę usiąść znów przy stole, Frodo spytał – Jest więcej jajek?

Rzeczywiście na jego talerzu wyraźnie ich brakowało.

- Niechże mnie, toś się uwinął. Gdzie to mieścisz?

Rose i Sam spojrzeli na siebie szybko, oboje już szczerząc się, jak szczęśliwi idioci, którymi w tej chwili byli.

- Myślałby kto, że chodził wczoraj z tobą sprawdzając sadzonki przy stawie, a nie czając się w gabinecie wraz ze mną.

Zsunęła resztkę jajecznicy na talerz Froda i dorzuciła jej plasterek bekonu do towarzystwa.

Frodo ugryzł kawałek.

- Gadanie to praca, która czyni głodnym… i spragnionym.

- Było to tego warte? – Zapytał Sam, a jego głos był ochrypły ze strachu, że wcale nie da rady się odezwać.

- Dzisiaj jest.

Ani Rose ani Sam nie mogliby się z tym spierać, ani też by nie chcieli. Nie, gdy Frodo nabrał na widelec kawałek żółtej, jak słońce jajecznicy i oblał ją lśniącym, słodkim dżemem truskawkowym, zagraniczne połączenie, które jakoś wydawało się zupełnie na miejscu tego wspaniałego, wiosennego poranka w Bag End.


End file.
